uoniafandomcom-20200213-history
Prolagon
The Republic of Prolagon, commonly referred as Prolagon or Progs is a city state covering direction of island. Bordering Ablal In year, Tela Family Name gain enlightenment after discovering technology brought from an abandoned boat on of beach. This occurrence spark the a renaissance and the eventual Morning Glory Revolution which led to the seperation of Prolagon from Ablal. Prolagon is the largest city state in Uonia, consisting of 12 district in the city spread across the of area Etymology The Protagon derived from a shorthand of Praddh Lagon which translate into "enlighten ones" History Origin Discovery Morning Glory Revolution Succession Era New Order Geography Demographic ' ' Population Prolagon has a population of 35 million individuals made up of mostly non-native ethnicity ranging from Strifan to Proventian origin. Most of the non-native settler were refugee and immigrant from the series of war occurred on their homeland. Despite being in the minority, most leadership position were filled with Prolagon or Ablal origin. This social stratafication enforced thru out Prolagon society with Prolagon or Ablal origin given higher status and power over their non-native and foreign individuals. Language Prolagon uses Language for official purposes and English with Language for daily use, mixed forming new phrases, wordings and slangs. For an example Religion Despite seperating and modernising the former Ablal culture, religious practice from Ablal were left intact for native Ablal origin. details regarding Ablal culture The non-native descendant are left to their believe. Religion are generally separated from the institution. Family Structure Prolagon diverges from the rest of the nations in Uonia whereby the family structure were matriarchal. This shift originates from the founding mothers whereby the female took action. This is still intact on high position as the clash of culture meant both patriarchal and matriarchal structure coexist in some sense. Government and Politics The government of Prolagon were made of two branches: The council, where executive power are distributed among the members; the assembly, where representation of the district and voting lies. Representatives are elected by district and held the position for a one year term. Their purpose is to gauge and represent their respective district. Council members are chosen by their peers, members of the council are most likely prominent or industrious individuals. There are a total of 11 council and consitutionally are hold. Only a full assembly may change the number. Dictat In time of crisis, a Dictat and Co-Dictat are appointed outside of the 11 councillors and required the full support of 11 councillors and majority of the assembly to be instated for a one year term. Dictat and Co-Dictat has the full and total power of both branch of government. A Dictat may be impeach by a full council or a majority assembly vote. Finance Prolagon government levied taxes on per district level, larger and wealthier district are proportionally taxed. All 11 member of the council are also required to pay into a yearly membership bid for the seat. The money made are added to the pool. Taxes also levied on goods and services in the city alongside the district tax. Law Enforcement, Crime and Military Prolagon military and police force are combined to formed Civil Military Police of Prolagon (CMPP). Personnel of CMPP are highly trained and specialised depending on their affinity. Many foreign individuals joined the service in hope of climbing the ranks and gain recognition as a citizen of Prolagon. Structure and Hierarchy. Officers of CMPP often have 2 or more title depending on the rank in the CMPP and the level of their affinity. A standard practice to know the full ability and rank of other officer within the CMPP. The standard naming practice are as follows: of officer in CMPP of Affinities Affinities title of Officer Nickname Name of Officer, for example: "Lieutenant-Commander BruteEnforcer ComSpec Loni "H4CK" Ilanda". There are a total of 10 Affinities with combinations creating a new name. Each affinity has their department as well as specialisation ranking. The leader are often referred to "Master" which encmpassed all the different specialisation of the affinity. Force and Number Civil Military Police of Prolagon has a total of 350.000 active individual officers along with 950.000 reservist. They are equipped with standard issued basic equipment for all officer with no affinity ranking. Officer who required better equipment may purchase thru procurement at a discounted rate and better quality. Officer generally personalised and modify their equipment according to their need or to show their service record. For instance. An Operator (drone/sentry specialist with technical and mechanical affinity) with a penchant for long range shooting are given: a 9mm Mutten pistol, a klein class Prori assault drone and a Langgard sniper rifle. 9mm Mutten pistol are given to all officer regardless of affinity or ability as all officer are required to have basic handgun training. The CMPP also held 100.000 urban vehicles, 20.000 APC, 500 war machines and 300 ships. Economy The Prolagon has a capitalist structure with high productivity industry contained in the city. Prolagon is the Third largest importer and the The fifth largest exporter of goods and materials. Most industry within Prolagon are controlled by conglomerates which produce the necessities, housing, hygienic product, foods, weapons, and many more. Some of which are exported to other nation. Income, Poverty and wealth Infrastructure Transportation Prolagon has 21% of land dedicated for road infrastructure including bike lane, sidewalk, bus ways and the highway along with normal roads and metro system. All the road system are link and automated from the trains to the taxis and buses. Energy Prolagon uses distributed energy network to produce and connect power producer and consumer into a grid. Each district are responsible to produce their own power or pay for power used in excess to other power producing district. Energy are typically produced thru recycling plasma or renewable means. Since each district are responsible, the energy production method and efficacy vary. Water and Sanitation Prolagon uses extensive network of desalination, waste reclamation and sewage. Education Prolagon education is operated by district government with regulation from a school board formed by collective of district head educators of each district. Culture Diversity of culture and the segregation and tolerance is the hallmark of The city of Prolagon. Each district has its own cultural identity based on location, people, activities or reputation. Science and Technology Prolagon is rank 3th in commercial technology. Category:Nations